The Gymnasium
The Gymnasium is an area of McKinley High which is most often used for recreational purposes, such for gym classes and Cheerios practice. Additionally, it hosts several school events, such as assemblies, voting polls, Proms and other usual school functions. In addition, the New Directions have performed a variety of songs here for the school. List of Songs Performed in The Gymnasium S1= |-| S2= |-| S3= |-| S4= |-| S5= |-| S6= Events *Recruitment Assemblies *Pep Rally *Anti-Alcohol Assembly *Junior Prom 2011 *Senior Class President Debate *Senior Class President Polls *Senior Prom 2012 *Sadie Hawkins 2013 *Brundle Prom 2013 Gallery PushIt2.jpg|Push It Cheeriosmadonna.jpg|Ray of Light 4 minutes 7.png|4 Minutes Beautiful1.jpg|Beautiful GymFinnAudition.png|The Power Glee-britney-spears-lea-michele-baby-one-more-time-320.jpg|Baby One More Time Toxic.png|Toxic CG.png|California Gurls TikTok1.jpg|Tik Tok GleeFriday07.png|Friday Jarofhearts rachel.png|Jar of Hearts Imnotgonnateachhimhowtodancewithyou.png|I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You Dancingqueen5 mercedessantana.png|Dancing Queen 1228939-glee-run-the-world-617-409.jpg|Run the World (Girls) Bg4.png|Bein' Green HMWYBSSantana.jpg|Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another JoleneBeiste2.jpg|Jolene Dang+diggy+diggy.png|Dang Diggy Dang Dinosa.png|Dinosaur Lovesongasf.png|Love You Like a Love Song JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful4.png|What Makes You Beautiful TakeMyBreathAwayGlee.png|Take My Breath Away Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o8 250.gif|Hold It Against Me 539286 454946667882937 1518478898 n.jpg|Womanizer 02x07 Gimme More.png|Gimme More NoScrubs.png|No Scrubs 67903 493119570726998 1847355403 n.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven I only have eyes for you ryder.png|I Only Have Eyes For You Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo9 r2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Titty TITSWD.jpg WillTITSWDProm.png SamTITSWDProm.png NomineesTITSWDProm.png DeflectedWallflowersTITSWDProm.png CheerioMeanGirlsTITSWDProm.png BlinartieTITSWDProm.png Tina Brett TITSWD.png Tina carrie'd TITSWD.png Tina PromQueen TITSWD.png Tina TITSWD.png TinaInTheSkywithDiamonds PromNominee.png Tumblr mx59gxXJuw1rz1x6uo4 250.gif Tumblr mx59gxXJuw1rz1x6uo1 250.gif Tumblr mx59gxXJuw1rz1x6uo3 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW8.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW7.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW6.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW5.gif Tumblr mq1tn7Wy5O1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mq1tn7Wy5O1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mysy0aBiEY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysy0aBiEY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysy0aBiEY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysy0aBiEY1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo9 r1 250. Gif Tumblr n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Navigational Category:Locations